M O N O C H R O M E
by Haruhana Hibana
Summary: When you go back to the basic and back to the classic, you find love as pure as white and as mysterious as black.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: White**

_"__And Shishiki's Shiroyama (#07) spikes against Emiko and Shishiki wins the set and are champions of the Interhigh Volleyball Competition, Tokyo Prefectures Preliminaries. Congratulations to Shishiki!"_

_"__Did you see Shiroyama's spike from the last tournament?"_

_"__I heard she become the ace spiker of Shishiki."_

_"__Is she the captain of the team?"_

_"__Apparently not. She's only vice. I heard some seniors didn't really like her."_

_"__Bleh! That's cause she totally outshined them."_

_"__I wonder how the team will flair now that she is a third year."_

_"__Do you think she will be my girlfriend is if I propose?"_

_"__You?! Who would date a guy like you."_

_"__Not as if you are really popular either."_

"Shion-chan!" cried Kazumi, from across the corridor. I instantly halted and turned around, stretching out my arms just in time to prevent my captain from bowling into me.

"What the matter, Zumi-chan?" I asked worriedly as she panted and gasped for air.

"Haha," she laughed sheepishly. "I umm, need your help for the first year trials later! Can you come down 10 minutes earlier to help me set up the court? Uh, but if you are busy, I can always find someone else to help. But of course I would really rather you to help me. I mean like no pressure..."

I couldn't help but shake my head and giggle at her nervousness and ramblings. "Zumi-chan relax and stop rambling! Of course I will help you. I'm your vice captain!" I laughed again as she gave a frantic face.

"No! Please don't say that! I mean you are my vice captain. No wait I don't really mean that argh!" cried Kazumi as she threw up her hands in frustration.

"You mean you don't want to set up a hierarchy in our team right?" I chuckled as she face palmed.

"Yes! That's what I meant." She said sheepishly. "Frankly speaking, I don't think I'm really cut out for the role as a captain. You should have been the captain; you play so much better than all of us, " she whispered wistfully.

"Me? The captain?" I laughed at the thought, "Sure I wanted to be the captain initially but honestly come to think about it, I'll be so fierce and mean, I will scare away the entire team."

"You are not fierce and mean!" Protested Kazumi as she grabbed my shoulder and shook me. I chuckled knowing that she was really sincere.

"Yea right, I wonder who was the one that screamed at the year twos during yesterday training for slacking off. Besides the captain does not have to be the best player, the captain is the one who bonds the team and motivates everyone! Don't feel so stressed about it! You will do great I'm sure and I'll support you. Anyways I need to go for my lesson now! See you later Zumi-chan!"

With that, I turned and ran for class in case my teacher was in a bad mood. 

The hall echoed with squeaky sounds of court shoes and the slamming of balls against the wooden floor.

"Jump higher, run faster and be on your toes at all time!" I called out as I supervised the year ones who are currently playing a trial games. Most weren't too shabby, but there was only around two to three outstanding ones that can really make it on the main team.

"You look like you are dying to spike that toss," smirked Chiyo as she dragged a basket of volleyballs past me. I smiled and rolled my eyes at her.

"Well then my dear setter, would you like to toss some balls for me to spike after the trials."

"Why not do it now and frighten all the juniors away?"

"Hey! Don't demonize my spikes!"

"It's the truth darling just accept that! Even our trusty Libero is afraid of it at times, right Aka-chan?" Chiyo grinned at Akane who just did another amazing save. Akane laughed loudly and gave a thumb up at Chiyo, and then proceeded to give me a wink before leaping back into the game.

"Her spikes aren't that hard to block," came an annoyingly familiar voice. _Zaki Momo. _Third year middle blocker who is two inches taller then me. Styles shoulder length black hair and a rather pretty face. A rather nice girl if not for her rotten personality.

I turned around and smiled at her, my mind already swearing at her for spoiling my good mood. "Ah here comes our perfectly capable middle blocker. Since you are that good at blocking spikes, why not you go and help Akane to receive the juniors spikes?"

She scowled angrily, "Don't order me around, _vice captain_," she ended with a slight snarl before whipping around.

"Must you cut her with your sarcasm?" sighed Chiyo as she tossed a ball at Tsukiko, a second year wing spiker.

"She started rubbing me the wrong way," I grumbled as I recieved a stray ball that came into my direction.

"Just ignore her really. She is just unhappy you get all the fame." Sighed Chiyo as she continued to serve the balls in the direction of the training year twos.

"Do you get jealous?"

"No? Ok that's not entirely sincere. Yes I do sometimes but I think you deserve it. That jealousy makes me want to work harder in fact."

"Thanks Chiyo," I smiled at her, knowing I have my best friend to always back me up.

"Kazumi! Is Kazumi-san here?"

"Oh sensei! Yes she is…" I trialed off, trying to spot her. Ah! "There she is, but I think she is busy supervising the year ones. Do you want me to call her over?"

"Ah no it's ok Shiroyama-san, I shall tell you instead. I've liaised with Nekoma High and Fukurodani Academy to hold a joint training camp in a week to prepare for the seasons."

"Oh my god really sensei? What an honour to train with them! Thank you sensei!" I squealed in delight and bowed gratefully. Both schools are famous for their volleyball teams and are one of the best in Tokyo. Though, Nekoma's girls' team didn't do too well the last season as their ace unfortunately came down with a horrid cold.

"Someone's overly excited," teased Chiyo. "I wonder if it's cause she's going to train with a strong team or because she will see the new charming and handsome Nekoma guy's captain?"

"Huh what?" I replied in confusion.

"Really? I won't believe if you said you didn't know that Kuroo-san has become the captain of Nekoma team? I mean you have interacted with him a few times and even during the finals-"

"Yes I know who Kuroo-kun and that he is captain but why would I be excited to see him? And its honestly nothing during the finals or anything afterwards!"

"He was staring at you the whole game and still went up to congratulate you and offered to help you with your bag although you never met him before is nothing?"

"Wait! Hold it there! Firstly, he's Keiji's good friend so Keiji already introduced me. And now we are friends so it is honestly nothing!" I protested.

"But you are blushing now!" smirked Chiyo, knowing that she has gotten me flustered.

"Who will not blush when you are being teased with an exceptionally good looking guy, excuse you?" I exclaimed a little too loudly. Aka-chan turned to look at us and raised a brow. "Really? We are having training here and you are gossiping about hunks?"

"Argh! Wait no we are not! I hate you Chiyo!" I scowled at her who turned away smirking as she walked to Kazumi who is starting the trials debrief. "Love you too Shion-chan!" 

_Keiji, this is all your fault._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Because Kuroo is such an amazing character and he deserves an equally beautiful and amazing partner. Kuroo will be stealing his well deserved spotlight next:) And if you like KHR (old I know) check out my other fanfic:)**

**Disclaimer: Everything except for my Shishiki characters belong to Furudate Haruichi sensei! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Black**

I was hoping for a peaceful day at training since it was the first training of the school term but I was so unfortunately wrong. The moment I stepped into the training hall I was surrounded by a group of first year girls waving love letters in my face. Ok maybe not really my face because most of them cannot reach it.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Kuroo-san!" squeaked a voice. I looked up to see the girls' captain Wantanabe-san running towards me. "All the volleyball applicants please go to that side of the court now! The rest get out of here please! Yaku! A little help here!"

"It's ok! Wantanabe-san, I should be the one apologizing," I smiled, internally cursing at these obsessive girls as I untangled myself from them.

"Third years and second years start your warm ups! First years, go over to Nobuyuki-san over there. Yamamoto stop swooning over the girls its disturbing." I snapped as I walked past Kenma, ruffling his hair before proceeding to stretch. Facing away from the entire court, I could finally break into my smile. Yes I was in a pleasant mood ever since our teacher-in-charge informed of me of the joint training camp with Fukurodani and Shishiki. I get to train with my two bros, Bokuto and Akaashi again, but knowing that I can see a certain girl from Shishiki again set my heart leaping with joy again.

It was at last year's interhigh tournament.

_"__And why am I here again?" I scowled as I settled down beside Bokuto who was excitedly bouncing on his seat. I probably asked it a million of times and known the answer already but I still don't get why I'm being dragged to a girl's volleyball game. Seriously._

_"__AKAASHI'S NEIGHBOUR IS PLAYING AND SHE IS PRETTY AND SHE CAN PLAY VERY WELL AND VOLLEYBALL MATCHES HAVE AWESOME ATMOSPHERE SO WHY NOT! IT IS GOING BE SO FUN!" screeched Bokuto as I leant away and covered my ears from his booming voice and rambunctious hand waving. Akaashi sighed for the twentith time as he calmly dragged the drama king back into his seat and kindly asked him to behave and not hit on his neighbour._

_I sighed back in defeat and tried to look out for the so called female volleyball superstar. I've heard her name a few times around but I've never seen her play before. More like I'm honestly not very interested._

_"__Rina! Over here!" Screamed this girl on the court. _

_"__THAT'S SHIROYAMA-CHAN!" yelled Bokuto, nearly leaping out of his seat but was quickly restrained by Akaashi. People around us briefly whipped their heads to stare at us then swiftly looked back at the game. My eyes travelled across the court until I found the one with a large gold seven. There she was at the left end of the court dashing towards the net as the setter set the ball in her direction. With timing so precise and leap so powerful, she soared a good height above the ground and spiked the ball flawlessly across the net. Like a lioness on the kill, the prey didn't stand a single chance. Cheers thundered across the stand as she high fived with the setter before getting back into position. I suddenly found myself absorbed in the game, absorbed in her powerful, precise moves._

_"__Go Shiroyama!" screamed the crowd of Shishiki students. "KILL THEM ALL SHIROYAMA-CHAN!" howled Bokuto, now standing in his seat. Even Akaashi is out of his quiet demeanor._

_"__Go Shion-chan!" he yelled enthusiastically, waving a mini banner apparently claimed to be made by Bokuto and him. Honestly, I believe Akaashi did everything and Bokuto did nothing. As usual._

_ "__Shiroyama," I muttered her name under my breath. Even if it may hurt my ego, I started to admit that I am actually enjoying the match and she is indeed as impressive as others claimed her to be._

_It was match point and without even the slightest hesitation, she performed her killer spike which accurately hit the back corner of the court, the opposing team's libero skidding across the floor, a fraction of a second too late. Her team was crowned champions. Without the slightest hesitation, I found myself giving a standing ovation for this impressive girl. And her team._

_"__Ah! Shiroyama-san congratulations on winning champions!"_

_"__You are the best player on court!"_

_"__Please accept these flowers Shiroyama-san! You are amazing."_

_A huge group of fans guys and girls crowded around the slim volleyball player, waving bouquets of flowers and gifts, screaming out praises, hoping to get a chance to talk to the volleyball superstar._

_"__Ah thank you thank you!" she laughed nervously, trying to weave her way through the crowd. As soon as she spotted us she quickly excused herself, bowing in short apologies and hurriedly walked towards us. "Keiji! You came!" she squealed happily as she threw her arms around the shorter black hair setter. Her long wet hair from after bath slapped into Akaashi's face and he flinched back in surprise. She quickly pulled away and muttered an apology sheepishly._

_"__SHIROYAMA-CHAN! WHAT ABOUT MEEEEE!" exclaimed Bokuto, as he tried to give Shiroyama a hug, only to hug himself as she skillfully dodged his attack._

_"__Can you please stop trying to harass my neighbour," sighed Akaashi as Shiroyama ducked behind him to escape another of Bokuto's failed and fruitless attempts. Then she saw me and instantly stood up slightly straighter. "Are you-" she started but was automatically interrupted by Bokuto. Again. Typical of him._

_"__This is Kuroo! He is from Nekoma high, he is Akaashi's and my good friend. He is also a volleyball player and plays as the middle blocker!" I couldn't hold back my laughter as I see her fair face scrunch in annoyance as Bokuto nearly screamed her eardrums off. Akaashi could only drag the overly excited kid away from his poor neighbour again._

_"__Hi Kuroo-san!" she smiled cheerily as she stretched out her hand to shake mine. Her slender fingers gently grabbed my hand, her soft smooth skin like silk against my rougher calloused palm. "Hey Shiroyama-san, nice to meet you." I replied, showing my most charming smile I can pull off without looking creepy. Lest I get scolded by Akaashi for hitting on his neighbour._

_"__Akaashi I need to go to the toilet! Follow me!" whined Bokuto as he instantly dragged Akaashi away. Shiroyama looked as if she wanted to protest but changed her mind. "I'll wait for you at the exit!" she called out after poor Akaashi. Now this is going to be awkward. _

_"__Umm," she started shyly, as she stared up at me. "Shall we go to the exit and wait for them?" I could only dumbly nod back. She is really pretty as what Bokuto had said. She picked up her volleyball bag and stood up only to topple forward._

_"__Careful!"I exclaimed in shock as I stretched out my arms to catch her. Her slender but muscular frame collided against my chest and her bag whipped dangerously towards my shin. "Are you ok?" _

_"__Ah sorry! I'm fine! Did I hurt you?" she gasped in embarrassment as she gripped my arm for support._

_"__Nah, I'm ok! Do you need help with the bag?" I offered, shifting the bag off her shoulder and onto mine without waiting for her consent._

_"__Ah! You don't have to, I can manage it and -" she blushed furiously as she tried to coax me to return her bag._

_"__And Akaashi might think I'm hitting on you? Don't worry I won't cause I still treasure me life. Anyways let me be a gentleman," I smirked as she rolled her eyes and snorted, which barely hid her stifled laugh as she followed me to the exit. Letting me tease her on the first encounter without getting mad, she is certainly an amazing and interesting girl._

"KUROO YOU STUPID TRASH!" screamed Yamamoto angrily and I found a ball being hurled in my direction. With insane quick reflexes, I blocked it and sent it back.

"What?" I glowered irritably. Not only has that idiot called me a trash, he also snapped me out of my little fantasy.

"STOP GRINNING LIKE A STUPID IDIOT AND HELP US SET UP. WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU EVEN GRINNING FOR?"

I smirked, totally ready for a come back. "I'm thinking how all the girls from Shishiki would be all swooning over me and there's none left for you." I replied smugly, my expectation came to reality as I witness Yamamoto bursting in rage.

"HELL NO! I WILL MAKE ALL THE GIRLS FALL FOR ME. MY HAIR IS SO STYLISH UNLIKE YOUR BEDHAIR!" An irk mark instantly appeared on my forehead when he mentioned my bedhair. Have I mentioned my horrid bedhair? I've tried all ways to remove it but to no avail. I have unfortunately a bad habit of sleeping that caused this permanent bedhair. But that's beside the point for now.

"Nice try Yamamoto, but at least my bedhair attracts much more girls than your self-proclaimed stylish hair," I snickered as I put my hand on his face and shoved him back playfully. "And you are too loud." Yaku laughed and snorted in agreement, refusing to be involved in this trivial squabble. I ignored the rest of his senseless gibberish.

[Time skip one week]

I walked towards the gym, my gym bag slung over my left shoulder, one hand holding a bottle of Pocari sweat, the other in my hair, trying to comb down my usual untamable, disobedient bedhair. Training was in half an hour time so I took my time to stroll to the gym. My brain was so preoccupied with administration matters, I nearly failed to notice a group of guys crowding around someone not far from the gym. _Nearly._

"Hey babe, wanna hang out with us? It's after school I'm sure you have time!"

"Aww come on don't be shy, we won't hurt."

"If you don't want to go out you can come watch our basketball practice."

I scoffed. Shameless basketball dudes. I could only pity the victim as they cat called and wooed her. Everyone knows not to mess with basketball dudes, anyways they are harmless (most of the time). But to be honest, she was putting up a pretty good fight since there was a tinge of impatience in the leader of the group. I nearly veered away when I caught the sight of the shirt the victim was wearing.

_You must be joking to mess with one of the volleyball players of Shishiki. _I thought angrily as I changed course and walked up to them. Basketball player or not, tall or not (I'm not THAT short either); no way are they going to tarnish our reputation. And that's an exchange student for heaven's sake, you don't flirt and traumatize exchange students like this.

I was just a meter away when I heard a familiar voice.

"Get your filthy hands off me," she snapped, as she shoved the hand away forcefully, only to get grabbed by another.

My eyes widen as I recognized Shiroyama. I barged my way between two of the guys and gently but forcefully reached out for Shiroyama's arm and dragged her out of the group, pulling her safely behind me. "Kuroo-kun?" She exclaimed, looking surprised.

"If you don't mind, this girl has a volleyball training to attend." I said smugly to them, a wide grin plastered on my face as I saw some of the guys scowled.

"Ah if it isn't the volleyball captain, stealing all the babes again," sneered the basketball captain. I scoffed in reply.

"Ohoho, but I didn't even have to get physical to get them," I smirked. I knew I won the game when his eyes flared up in anger and he clenched his fist. Turning around, he stalked off with his gang following close behind.

"I sort of could have handled that," she said, half embarrassed, half bashful. "But still thanks, your timing is impeccable." She smiled rubbing her slightly sore arm.

"Are you ok? Not hurt are you?" I frowned, gesturing to her arm that was throbbing pink. She shook her head, "I'm ok! I have sensitive skin that turn pink easily so I tend to get this a lot," she laughed sheepishly as I quirked an eyebrow.

"You're positive it's nothing serious? I can report those guys to the teacher or confront them per-" But I was instantly cut off as she shook her head and waved her hands semi-hysterically. "Really Kuroo-kun, I'm perfectly fine! You really don't have to do that." And then she stopped as she realised I was just smirking stupidly at her. In other words, I was simply teasing her again. Her bashful pink cheeks instantly drained as her face morphed into an unamused look. I couldn't help but snort in amusement. Her face was just so adorable and I would have wanted to pull her soft cheeks.

"Really? After nearly a year and you still find teasing me or hitting on me interesting? I thought you value-"

"Woah woah woah! Who says I'm hitting on you. I was semi serious about telling the teacher until your face turned bright pink. You should really see your face," a laughter got stuck in my throat as I covered my mouth in amusement.

I stifled my giggle as I sensed I might have teased her a little too much, but to my surprise, she retaliated by attempting kick me, which I instantly leapt away from her.

"What happens if I do tell Keiji-kun," She grinned as she leaned slightly onto her left leg. Whether she is doing it on purpose or unintentionally, she really had to stop this sort of action that emphasizes her toned and sleek body shape. It is way too much for a guy to bear.

"Ohoho, I'll tell him you are lying. Anyways, what are you doing here alone? Where are your teammates? Where's Akaashi?"

"Oh, well, about that. I sort of intend to go to the gym first to practice a little before official training. I would be there now if not for those idiots. And Keiji got dragged off by Bokuto. As usual." She sighed dramatically and I could only give her a knowing and empathetic nod.

"Well if that's the case Shiroyama-chan, shall I escort you to the gym? In case you accidentally bring all the sports guys to the yard, by then I will really call the teacher and get Akaashi to hit them." I gave her a toothy smile but instantly jumped back as she aimed a slap at my back.

"Enough talking and more walking," she rolled her eyes as she walked towards the gym, ignoring my smug grin.

"Ok ok! I'm kidding. Trying to be a nice host ok?," I laughed as she deliberately ignored my remark.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kuroo is love. Bokuto is a joke. Don't hit on Akaashi's neighbour. And Thank you for the review, favourite and ****follow!:') **

**Disclaimer: Everything except for my Shishiki characters belong to Furudate Haruichi sensei!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Gray**

Practice was noisier than usual, especially when the numbers have tripled. Nekoma and Fukurodani have lived up to their reputation and it was a really enjoyable time playing with them. Sounds of quick footsteps echoed across the hall as the year twos from both teams as they did three rounds as a form of punishment for losing each friendly match against the year threes. Loud smacking could be heard as the year ones did some clumsy receives and wobbly spikes. The only voices that were heard would be from the year threes, shouting out directions, orders and warning to the juniors. In short, I would say the first training was going rather well with nearly little hiccups so far, except for the year ones who apparently bicker over the tiniest things.

"Hey! Grab another ball and don't fight over one! There plenty over here," I snapped as I tossed a ball at the two squabbling year ones. Seriously, both of them are good players, but they honestly don't have to fight with each other to show their superiority.

"Someone is snappy again," teased Chiyo as she gently shoved me in amusement.

And irk mark formed on my head as I glowed at both of them for their immaturity. They meekly broke up and took a ball each and went in separate directions to practice. "Honestly, I don't know how to put up with their childishness."

"That's cause you are such a mama," chirped Chiyo as she set me a ball. On pure instinct, I dipped my legs, my calves flexing as I leapt into the air as I swung my right hand. With enough experience, my palm connected the ball at its peak height, slamming it down towards the cold hard court.

"Shion-chan, please spare the floor," teased Akane as she briefly bowed and quickly leapt away as I stuck out my foot to give her a small kick. "Can both of you stop ganging up one me" I pouted as quickly received a stray ball that happened to fly in my direction.

"I'm so sorry," cried this year one Nekoma player as she came running for her ball. She quickly picked up the ball before bowing a few times frantically and scurried away, seemingly in fright.

"It's ok," I called out to her disappearing form as she ran behind the court adjacent to mine. I sighed; I must have just traumatized another junior.

"Do I honestly seem so scary?" I sighed as I turned to Chiyo and Akane who were smirking at me. A "I told you so" look plastered on their face as they broke into giggles as I gave them my trademark unamsued look. Honestly I don't see how a semi annoyed, semi done for look can be hilarious but apparently many people think so. Groaning in defeat I turned around about to pick a ball when Kazumi called out to us, saying that we were going to start a friendly match. _The first game of the year it is,_ I thought as I stretched out my arms in front of me, loosening the impatient muscles that are all ready for a real game. We got into our positions, Chiyo as the setter, Tsukiko as the right wing spiker, Momo and Kazumi as the middle blockers and Aimi and I as the left wing spiker.

As the whistle blew, squeaks echoed in the hall as we leapt onto our toes for greater mobility. Chiyo started the match with a jump serve, throwing the ball expertly with a hand before leaping forward to spike the ball over the net in a neat arc. The libero of Nekoma dived in for a clean save, effectively bringing the ball to the setter. The ball was then tossed over to the right spiker and she smacked the ball over the net, nearly evading Aimi and Momo's block. The ball touched the tip of Momo's fingers, losing speed and falling fairly easily into Kazumi's receiving arms before sending to it back to Chiyo.

I scrambled to the left side of the court as Chiyo sent the ball in my direction. Double jumping, the middle blockers from the opposing team leapt a little too early as I arched back and slammed the ball across the net into the unmarked space at the centre of the court. The libero skidded across the floor, her fingers nearly coming between the ball and floor. The ball came into contact with the ground with a soft thud and the whistle blew as our side gains the first point.

The second serve proceeded with another round of rally, with Nekoma gaining the point. With almost equal strength between the two teams, it was a game that involved a lot of rubbing shoulders and match points. The game became tough when we passed the match points.

_Thump_. The ball flew wildly back into the middle of the court as I skidded across the ground after that messy receive. I could feel my skin burning as I leapt back to my feet, my thighs and forearms were seared red but I could barely care. All I could hear and feel around me was the sound of my heart, the screeches of court shoes and the disorganized shouting from both teams.

"Umph!" growled Akane as she received the ball from a powerful spike, the ball haphazardly flying across the court. "Sorry! Chiyo cover it!"

"Right!"

I found myself running towards the net, the ball soaring towards my direction. _Where should I spike it? I_ thought as I leapt into the air. I glanced around for a split second but this time there weren't any unmarked spaces for me to hit a clean spike to end the match. That moment of hesitation faded as I opted for the most effortless but effective way. A dump. I tipped the ball slightly behind the middle blockers who came up in front of me. In a split second, the ball hit the ground and the final whistle blew. The first set ended and belonged to us. Cheers erupted from the juniors as we shook hands with other team.

"Shiroyama-san! I'm really amazed by your skills! I'm really looking forward to learn from you!" gasped Nekoma's Libero, Kana as she shook my hand excitedly.

"You are pretty good yourself Kana-san!" I smiled in delight as she continued to bombard me with questions.

"You really live up to what the magazines write about you! Your spike timings are really precise and the accuracy is insane. How do you manage to hit the ball just at the corner? I have been a fan since we were year one but I never really got to talk to you before."

"Oh gosh please don't say that! You are really good to! Your saves are amazing, I'm really impressed how you dive for the ball and can instantly recover within mere seconds."

"If you guys don't mind, leave the conversation for later, we have a training to attend to, vice captain," snickered Momo as she walked past me and bumped against my shoulder. I sent her a glare before sheepishly apologizing to Kana.

"No no! I'm sorry I'm the one who started the conversation! Hope to talk to you later, Shiroyama-chan!" giggled Kana as she ran off, stopping midway to receive a stray ball from a year one before running towards her captain.

"Stupid Momo," I gritted my teeth and walked towards Chiyo who was waiting for me. We spent a good few minutes tossing and receiving before working on her toss and my spikes. A burst of adrenaline coursed through my veins as I rushed forward to meet the ball. Arching my back I aimed for a clean spike when a pair of hands emerged in front of me followed by a familiar smug face. Kuroo. Like a tiger, he extended his hands above the net, his outstretched arms effectively blocking the ball. The ball landed with a dull thud as my feet contacted with the ground again.

My mouth gaped open in shock from the surprise defend, unable to react and comprehend the situation. In front of me, he just smirked in amusement as he placed his hands on his hips and look back at me.

"Omg that was some awesome defence," gasped Chiyo as she walked to my side, "seems like you mesmerized someone." Grinned Chiyo slyly as she nudged me.

"Wait what no." I stuttered, "I'm just- I mean I'm shocked and surprised and uh yea. I'm surprised." I mentally slapped myself as both of them laughed at me.

"You looked like you had never seen a middle blocker defend your spike before, Shiroyama-chan." Teased Kuroo as he ducked under the net and crossed over to the other side. His hair was sleeked with sweat as he combed his spiky mess of hair, only to have it spring back into the same mess as before.

And irk mark appeared on my forehead as I got ready to retort, "Well that's quite true since everyone is afraid of her spike," Chiyo interrupted, making my brow twitch in annoyance.

"Seriously Chiyo must you always say that? And no, I've seen many middle blockers in my life." I said glowering at Kuroo as I placed my hands on my hip.

"Then I'm the first to mesmerize you then?" he commented without a single hint of embarrassment.

"You-" I started as I pointed my index finger in an accusing manner, only to be intercepted by his index finger.

"Eh you are blushing now," he chuckled as I scrunched up my face, my eyes reducing to slits as I glared at him. "How cute."

"I'm not! You are so shameless," I exclaimed indignantly, fighting the blush that was really creeping up my face now.

"Ah, there's a difference being shameless and pointing out the truth. What's with the pink shade on your face then?"

My first instinct was to touch my face, which turned out to be a really bad move as I got caught in his trap. I silently cursed myself again as he laughed at my bashful actions.

"Argh! I give up I'm going to train. Bye," I started to turn only to have someone running right in front of me.

"SHIROYAMA-CHAN! TRAIN WITH US!" shriek Bokuto as he charged right into my face. My ears went deaf for a few seconds followed by a minute of hazy buzzing in my ears. Behind me, Kuroo laughed as I scowled at the boisterous owl head. I was ready to shove mr overly-enthusiast out of my face when I spot a familiar sight walking towards us.

"Keiji!" I called out enthusiastically as I expertly evade Bokuto and rushed over to talk to my neighbour. He was right beside Kenma, both walking in mutual silence.

"Hey aneki, what are you doing?" greeted Keiji rather reservedly unlike his two good friends.

"Supposedly training but those two interrupted," I glowered at the grey owl head and black rooster head. "They insist on training with me."

"That's okay isn't it?" replied Keiji, cocking his head towards the side like an owl, "after all its past official training hours and the coaches are paying more attention to the juniors now."

"EXACTLY! SO YOU CAN TRAIN WITH US!" Bokuto declared puffing out his chest proudly as Kuroo walked over and ruffled Kenma's head.

"I wouldn't want to train with you," I pointedly told the grey hair wing spiker.

"Well, don't you want to train with someone much taller and stronger and you can learn from one of the top five national spiker and the one who can block his spikes?" grinned Kuroo as he spun a ball between his palms.

Now this sounds deliciously tempting. "And why would you help me when I'm on the opposing team?" I eyed him suspiciously. Bokuto stared blankly in shock while Keiji stifled a laugh, finding his neighbour amusingly funny. Kuroo on the other hand seemed to have prepared his script. Dropping the ball dramatically, he feigned hurt as he exclaimed about how this joint training was about learning and sharing with one another and not be selfish with our techniques. This guy has either a gift for talking and teasing or he is simply a drama queen stuck in the wrong club.

"I'm training with Chiyo already, right Chiyo?" I came out with the lamest excuse and smiled smugly at him before turning to find Chiyo. Or I should say where I thought Chiyo was because what was left was a glaringly empty spot. Great she ran off to join Akane amidst my bicker with the guys. I reluctantly turned back to greet his smug face with the invisible words "I won" written in clear prints. I really want to crush his face and wipe that stupid grin of his unforgiving handsome face.

"OHO! WE WON!" He grinned excitedly turning to a semi-confused Bokuto and raised his hands for a high five. Regardless whether Bokuto knew what happened in the last minute, he still reciprocate the high five enthusiastically. I was instantly dragged onto the court by the middle blocker and wing spiker, Keiji stood there looking very done with their actions, but still sighed and joined us. Kenma on the other hand walked off saying that he had to check his phone, Kuroo gave him a nod telling him that he will be done in an hour.

To say I didn't enjoy that practice was an entire lie, I learnt so much in just an hour. I've seen Keiji's steady toss since I was twelve and can easily spike his tosses. Bokuto's spikes were not unfamiliar either, his power is amazing, in the spur of the moment, all his ridiculous and boisterous enthusiasm is channeled into his spike, the ball blazing a trail though the air like a fireball, nearly unstoppable. What amazed me the most was Kuroo's blocking skills. His stats do no justice to his skills. Not only is he a solid receiver, his open spikes are effective despite not being as powerful as Bokuto's. But the most impressive is his flexibility and his threatening block. With his height and outstretched arms, he is capable of blocking Bokuto's spikes, frequent enough to make the wing spiker howl and yell in frustration. The latter of course kept it down when Keiji refused to toss the ball to him if he continued his childish antics.

Training ended at around seven when the keeper came in to lock up the hall, with nearly hundred pairs of hands available, clearing the hall was a simple task that lasted only 10minutes. I grabbed my bag and followed my team out, throwing my arms around Chiyo and Akane as I chatted with them till we reach the school gate before waving goodbye to find Keiji and head home together. If only it was the two of us.

"Shiroyama-chan we are following Keiji and you back!"

I sighed in defeat too tired to evade Bokuto's hug as he grabbed my shoulder and Keiji's and crushed us against himself. He has no sense of personal space. Kuroo on the other hand walked behind us with Kenma making sure the younger setter don't walk into a lamp post while looking at his phone. The party of five lessened to two as we got off the train, Keiji and I walking in silence till we were outside my house. Saying our goodbyes, he patiently waited outside my gate to make sure I was safely in the house before going back to his. Age sometimes does not determine maturity. Keiji and Bokuto are perfectly excellent examples.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Keiji has a lot of bothersome friends to deal with. So does Shion. Hope you enjoy and please review, favourite or follow if you have enjoyed the story thus far or if you have any suggestions:)**

**Disclaimer: Everything except for my Shishiki characters belong to Furudate Haruichi sensei!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Blank**

Training camp came to an end with Interhigh preliminaries starting in a month. Lots have been gained in that one week, and friendships are forged even stronger with the constant harassment of Bokuto and Kuroo. As much as I hated to admit, the two made training much livelier and were wonderful advisors when it comes to spiking and evading blocks. However, the tough times truly start now, with every school stepping up their practices, training more vigorously than ever for the coming matches. Training which usually ends at five now ends at seven, with most of our energy already drained and muscles aching from all the rapid and repeated exercises.

Today is not an exception, training ended at seven and by the time we warmed down and kept the hall, my legs and arms could barely hold myself up, let alone carry my bag. I dragged myself into the train station and waited at the Yamanote line for the train to arrive, my eyes gazing blankly at the empty track. Even when the train arrived, I was still had dazed as I stepped into the train, only to snap out when I realised a guy in red was staring at me. I was about to glare at him for shamelessly staring only to suddenly realise who it was.

"Shiroyama-chan?" The tall black hair guy in red jersey stared at me with surprise that rivals my shock to see him there.

"Kuroo-kun? What are you doing here?" I gasped dumbly as shuffled in towards his direction, the train filling up rapidly as the doors threaten to shut. It was a rather stupid question of course, he is definitely going home.

"Uh home?" he said in a somewhat innocent tone, yet it mocked my intelligence. I nodded knowingly, looking away. Awkward silence filled the small space between us as the train sped down the track.

"Where's Kenma?" I asked, making the taller volleyballer look up from his phone.

"Oh he went back first, I had to stay back to settle administration matters so I told him to go home to avoid this," he scowled indicating to the apparent crowded train. I wasn't too sure if I was too tired but I found myself helplessly gazing at the rather handsome middle blocker, and the thought of how his scowl makes him look mature and reliable crossed my mind for the first time. The contact broke when I felt hand brushed my back and dangerously near my rear. I flinched and tried to turn to see who it was but the space I was given left me stuck in position. Before I could react, another hand wrapped around my shoulder, pulling me away from my tight spot. I looked up to find Kuroo looking nonchalantly at another school guy who was standing beside the spot I was a few second ago. Picking up his bag from between his legs, he slung it on his left shoulder, effectively forming a barrier between us and the presumptuous high schooler.

As train pulled into the station, I slung my bag and turned my head to face the Nekoma volleyballer to say a farewell, but he leant forward first and told me he would send me back in hushed tones. Before I could react, he lightly shoved me out of the train together with the crowd onto the platform.

"Wait Kuroo-kun! Your stop is the following one, you don't have to send me back!" I protested as I weaved through the crowd trying to keep up with the tall middle blocker who cuts through the crowd easily with his height and broadness. Pausing momentarily to let me up the escalator first, he grinned as he stood behind me.

"Aren't you going to thank me first for just now?" he smirked as my face flushed red in embarrassment.

"Ah! Thank you sorry I forgot to say that," I stuttered but was broke off by his laugh.

"Nah it's fine, I was just joking. Anyways, Akaashi would do the same won't he?"

"But you don't have to send me back!"

He waved away my protest and continued to walk towards the exit. Right he knows where Keiji stays.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" I rushed forward to catch up and lightly punched him in the arm.

"I'm not ignoring you I just don't want to quarrel with you over such trivial matters ok? And its not safe to let a girl wander around the streets in the dark, especially a worn out and half dazed girl who did not even realise she was staring at an incredibly handsome guy longer than a comfortable period of time." He smiled smugly in my face, as he bent down to my height so he was face to face with me.

"Who won't stare at an irresistibly handsome guy for a period longer than what's legal if she gets the chance?" I smiled back, catching him off guard. As much as there was a minute of triumph pulsing through my body for a minute for being able to leave the cocky guy dumbfounded, it faded the instant he broke into a wide grin.

"Oh! So you admit I'm irresistibly handsome? Oh dear, what would Akaashi say when he learns that his neighbour is the one hitting on me now?" He grinned slyly as he skipped around me like a playful kid.

My first urge was to punch his face and wipe that dumb grin off and the urge turned into action, however I missed as he dodged quickly, snickering.

"I'm not hitting on you, I really want to hit you though." I snapped will an evil grin as I chased him down the street. He burst out laughing and broke into a sprint, slow enough to make sure I was able to follow but irritatingly fast enough that he was just a few inches out of my arm reach.

After a minute of chasing, my legs surrendered and I halted panting hard as I bent over to catch my breath. He jogged back and laughed at me, only to jump back to evade my swinging arm.

"Hey are you ok?" He chuckled as he squat down to see if I was alright.

"No I'm not," I replied grimly as wobbled on my feet before standing, with him following suit. "So help me carry my bag," I suddenly broke into a grin as I held out my bag at him.

His serious face snapped into a rather done face, rolling his eyes as took my bag begrudgingly and slung it over is other shoulder. And started to walk in silence.

"Thank you gentleman," I giggled as I patted his back and skipped beside him.

"Whatever my lady, your prince charming will do it for you." he grinned as he straightened himself, shifting the bags slightly.

"Charming my foot," I giggled as we turned into my neighbourhood.

"Thank you for today Kuroo-kun," I smiled as I opened my gate and walked in.

"No problem, see you soon Shiroyama-chan," he smiled. That killer smile again. My heart somewhat lurch a little as I gave a quick wave before disappearing up the steps to open the front door. As I entered the living room, the smell of dinner filled my empty gut, making my stomach growl in hunger as I threw my bag on the ground.

"Welcome back Nee-san," chorused my younger siblings as they enthusiastically called me over to the table.

"Hello little ones how's your day? Hi mum," I greeted as I gave light peck on her cheek before settling at my seat.

"I learnt-" started the three but that was the only words I caught as they started garbling over what they did. I laughed as I told Sou to finish his food before he talks. Seiko on the other hand enthusiastically chatted about her day at junior high, leaving the youngest Setsuna pouting because she didn't get a chance to talk about her elementary class.

"Oh, Shion-chan the guy that sent you back isn't Keiji-kun right?" my mum asked as she picked up some beans and placed it into Setsuna. I froze despite having not done anything guilty. But the thought of having Kuroo send me home prickles me. Waking up from shock I found four pairs of eyes looking at me.

"Uhh no it wasn't," I started sheepishly, "He is Kuroo. Keiji, Bokuto and my friend from Nekoma high, we met on the train and he offered to send me home," I said rather sheepishly. I acted calm and collect on the outside but I do not understand why my insides felt like they are twisting like a party balloon.

"Ehhh he's not Keiji-kun," asked my little siblings as they looked up at me innocently. This conversation was getting overly awkward as I tried to explain everything that happened. Matters complicated when my mother exclaimed upon hearing the story.

"What a gentleman, invite him over someday ok, Shion! We should properly thank him!" My mind instantly went blank and I could only nod dumbly. _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kuroo is gentleman. I have to insist! Hope you enjoy and please review, favourite or follow if you have enjoyed the story thus far or if you have any suggestions:)**

**Disclaimer: Everything except for my Shishiki characters belong to Furudate Haruichi sensei!**


End file.
